1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for changing the capacity of a space for supporting a juvenile whose body is in the process of growth, and more particularly, it relates to a technique for enabling a bed state optimum for a baby based on medical criteria in a neonatal period, infancy or childhood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most important factors of a child-care instrument are excellent safeness and comfortability for a juvenile or child. Among child-care instruments, particularly a child safety car seat employed in a car must be comfortable and assure a high safety in supporting a child in a proper state responsive to the growth of the child.
A neonate grows into an infant, a child and a school child, and its habitus or growth changes in this process. Therefore, the juvenile safety car seat must change the space for supporting the juvenile in response to the change of its habitus for regularly providing an optimum space responsive to the growth of the child. Further, it is extremely important to protect the brain, the neck and respiration of the juvenile, particularly a neonate or an infant whose brain is in a developmental stage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a juvenile safety car seat capable of providing optimum comfortability and safeness for a child with due regard to the growth stage of the child""s body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child safety car seat improved for easy handling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety car seat improved in safety on the basis of an improved attachability to a seat of a car.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protector capable of providing optimum comfortability and safeness for a child with due regard to the growth stage of the child""s body, particularly a protector enabling protection with a multilayer structure for a child whose brain is in a developmental stage.
A further object of the present invention relates to a child-care instrument and a bed for a neonate enabling a bed state optimum for a baby based on medical criteria in a neonatal period, infancy or childhood.
The child safety seat according to the present invention provides a child safety seat adapted to be secured to a car seat by a seat belt provided on said car seat, said child safety seat comprising a seat body including a backrest for supporting a child""s back, a headrest movably supported by said seat body, said headrest including a head guard wall rising from a plane of said headrest for protecting the top of the head of a child in said safety seat, and headrest moving means operatively connected to said headrest for controlling a position of said headrest including said head guard wall relative to said backrest.
Thus, it is possible to protect the juvenile with a capacity responsive to its growth. Consequently, the child safety car seat has been improved for comfort and safety of the entire child.
In the aforementioned aspect, the capacity-variable device preferably has a head space control device for changing the capacity of a head space that is part of the support space, in response to growth of the head of the child.
Thus, it is possible to protect the head of the child with a capacity responsive to growth of the child. Consequently, the child safety car seat can be improved in comfortability and safeness for the head of the child. The term xe2x80x9cjuvenilexe2x80x9d is used herein as a synonym for xe2x80x9cchildxe2x80x9d.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a head guard for protecting the head of a juvenile and a head guard vertical position control device for controlling the vertical position of the head guard with respect to the head position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a head guard provided substantially above a backrest portion of the aforementioned juvenile safety car seat and a head guard attachment angle control device for controlling the angle of attachment of the head guard with respect to the aforementioned backrest portion, in order to protect the head of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a pair of side guards for protecting the lateral surfaces of the head of the juvenile and a side guard vertical position control device for controlling the vertical positions of the aforementioned pair of side guards with respect to the head position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a pair of side guards for protecting the lateral surfaces of the head of the juvenile and a side guard space control device changing the space between the aforementioned pair of side guards.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a pair of side guards for protecting the lateral surfaces of the head of the juvenile and a side guard attaching and/or detaching device rendering the aforementioned pair of side guards attachable to and/or detachable from the aforementioned juvenile safety car seat.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a head guard and a pair of side guards for protecting the head of the juvenile, a coupling member for coupling the aforementioned head guard and the aforementioned pair of side guards with each other, and a coupling member vertical position control device for controlling the vertical position of the aforementioned coupling member with respect to the head position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned head space control device includes a head protector arranged in a clearance defined between the aforementioned head space forming part of the aforementioned support space and the head of the juvenile for forming a head receiving space.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned capacity-variable device has a shoulder space control device changing the capacity of a shoulder region of the aforementioned support space in response to growth of the shoulders of the juvenile.
Thus, it is possible to protect the shoulders of the juvenile with a capacity responsive to growth of the juvenile. Consequently, the juvenile safety car seat can be improved in comfortability and safeness for the shoulders of the juvenile.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned shoulder space control device includes a safety belt having a shoulder belt located on the shoulder of the juvenile and a shoulder belt vertical position control device for controlling the vertical position of the aforementioned shoulder belt with respect to the shoulder position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned shoulder space control device includes a safety belt having a shoulder belt located on the shoulder of the juvenile and a shoulder belt width position control device for controlling the position of the shoulder belt in the width direction with respect to the shoulder position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned shoulder space control device includes a safety belt having a shoulder belt located on the shoulder of the juvenile and a shoulder belt inclination control device for controlling inclination of the aforementioned shoulder belt with respect to the shoulder position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned shoulder space control device includes a shoulder protector arranged in a clearance defined between the aforementioned shoulder region of the aforementioned support space and the shoulder of the juvenile for forming a shoulder receiving space.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned capacity-variable device preferably has an abdominal space control device changing the capacity of an abdominal region of the aforementioned support space in response to growth of the abdominal region of the juvenile.
Thus, it is possible to protect the abdominal region of the child with a capacity responsive to growth of the juvenile. Consequently, the present child safety car seat is improved in comfortability and safety for the abdominal region of the juvenile.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the abdominal space control device includes a safety belt having a crotch belt located on the crotch of the juvenile and a crotch belt horizontal position control device for controlling the horizontal position of the aforementioned crotch belt with respect to the abdominal position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the abdominal space control device includes a safety belt having a crotch belt located on the crotch of the juvenile and a crotch belt vertical position control device for controlling the vertical position of the aforementioned crotch belt with respect to the abdominal position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned abdominal space control device includes a safety belt having a crotch belt located on the crotch of the juvenile and a crotch belt inclination control device for controlling inclination of the aforementioned crotch belt with respect to the abdominal position of the juvenile.
More preferably, the aforementioned abdominal space control device includes an abdominal protector arranged in a clearance defined between the aforementioned abdominal region of the aforementioned support space and the abdomen of the juvenile for forming an abdomen receiving space.
More preferably, the aforementioned abdominal space control device includes a crotch belt protector attached to the aforementioned crotch belt to fill up a clearance between the crotch of the juvenile and the aforementioned crotch belt.
In the aforementioned aspect, the capacity-variable device preferably has a leg space control device changing the capacity of a leg region of the aforementioned support space in response to growth of the legs of the juvenile.
Thus, it is possible to protect the legs of the juvenile with a capacity responsive to growth of the juvenile. Consequently, the present child safety car seat is improved in comfortability and safeness for the legs of the juvenile.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned leg space control device includes a footrest step located under the feet of the juvenile and a footrest, located under the legs of the juvenile, provided to be horizontally slidable.
More preferably, the aforementioned leg space control device includes a leg protector arranged in a clearance defined between the aforementioned leg region of the aforementioned support space and the legs of the juvenile for forming a leg receiving space.
A juvenile safety car seat according to another aspect of the present invention, which is fixed to a seat of a car with a seat belt provided on the seat of the car, comprises a seat body receiving the juvenile, a base supporting the aforementioned seat body from below to be rotatable and backwardly inclinable, a rotational position locking device locking the aforementioned seat body to a rotational position with respect to the aforementioned base, a backward inclination angle locking device locking the aforementioned seat body at an angle of backward inclination with respect to the aforementioned base, and a locking release device supported by the aforementioned base to simultaneously release the seat body from locking by the aforementioned rotational position locking device and locking by the aforementioned backward inclination angle locking device.
Thus, the rotational position locking device and the backward inclination angle locking device can be handled with the single locking release device. The position of the locking release device, which is provided on the seat body, remains unchanged after the juvenile safety car seat is attached to the seat of the car. Consequently, handleability of the rotational position locking device and the backward inclination angle locking device has been improved.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned seat body has a seat portion, a backrest portion and a seat portion angle control device changing the angle formed by the aforementioned seat portion and the aforementioned backrest portion in response to change of the angle of backward inclination.
Thus, it is possible to eliminate pressure against the abdomen of the child. Consequently, the present child safety car seat has been made more comfortable.
A juvenile safety car seat according to still another aspect of the present invention, which is fixed to a seat of a car with a seat belt provided on the seat of the car, comprises an attachment angle control device for controlling the angle of attachment of the aforementioned juvenile safety car seat with respect to the aforementioned seat of the car.
Thus, it is possible to attach the present child safety car seat to the seat of the car at a proper attachment angle regardless of the shape of the seat of the car. Consequently, the present child safety car seat has been made more comfortable.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned child safety car seat has a seat body supporting a child and a base supporting the aforementioned seat body, and the aforementioned attachment angle control device is provided on a bottom surface portion of the aforementioned base with a leg member projectable and stowable with respect to the aforementioned bottom surface portion in order to control inclination with respect to the aforementioned seat of the car.
A protector according to a further aspect of the present invention is employed for a child-care instrument having a support space for receiving a juvenile whose body is in the process of growth, and the aforementioned protector forms a receiving space for filling up a clearance defined between the aforementioned support space and the child while rendering the capacity of the aforementioned receiving space variable in response to the child""s growth.
Thus, it is possible to protect the juvenile with a capacity responsive to growth of its body. Consequently, the child-care instrument employing this protector has been made more comfortable and safer for the entire body of the child.
In the aforementioned aspect, the protector preferably includes a head protector protecting the head of the child.
Thus, it is possible to protect the head of the child with a capacity responsive to the child""s growth. Consequently, the child-care instrument employing the protector has been improved and made safer for the child""s head.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned head protector includes a pair of head side wall portions protecting the temporal regions of the child and a head side wall space control device for controlling the space between the pair of head side wall portions.
More preferably, the aforementioned head protector includes an inner head protector and an outer head protector arranged to doubly enclose the temporal regions and the parietal region of the child. Further preferably, the aforementioned inner head protector is so provided that the position of the inner head protector is vertically controllable with respect to the aforementioned outer head protector.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned protector preferably includes a shoulder protector protecting the shoulder region of the child.
Thus, it is possible to protect the shoulder region of the child with a capacity responsive to growth of the child. Consequently, the child-care instrument employing the protector has been improved to be more comfortable and safer for the shoulder region of the child.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned shoulder protector includes a shoulder side wall portion protecting the lateral surfaces of the shoulder of the neonate or the infant and a shoulder side wall position control device for controlling the vertical position of the shoulder side wall portion.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned protector preferably includes an abdominal protector protecting the abdominal region of the child.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed:
More preferably, the aforementioned abdominal protector includes a crotch protector protecting the crotch region of the child.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned protector preferably includes a leg protector for protecting the child""s legs with comfort and safety during the child""s growth.
In the aforementioned aspect, the aforementioned protector preferably includes an upper protector protecting the head region and the shoulder region of the child, and a lower protector protecting the abdominal region and the leg region, and at least either the aforementioned upper protector or the aforementioned lower protector includes a length control device for controlling the length as the child grows taller.
Thus, it is possible to protect the child with a capacity responsive to growth. Consequently, the child-care instrument employing the protector has been made more comfortable and safer.
A protector for a child-care instrument according to a further aspect of the present invention, consisting of a flexible material, is arranged in a juvenile receiving space of the child-care instrument, and comprises an upper protector enclosing the upper half of the body of a juvenile, a lower protector enclosing the lower half of the child""s body, and a head protector arranged inside the upper protector for enclosing the head of the child, whereby the head, particularly the brain, is well protected in a way comfortable for the growing child.
In order to implement the aforementioned aspect in a more preferable state, the following structures are employed:
More preferably, the protector further comprises a coupling device for detachably coupling the aforementioned upper protector and the aforementioned lower protector with each other.
More preferably, the protector further comprises a coupling device for detachably coupling the aforementioned head protector to the aforementioned upper protector.
A child-care instrument according to a further aspect of the present invention has a space supporting a baby, and the aforementioned space is provided to be capable of selecting a neonatal bed mode suitable as a habitat of a baby in a neonatal period, an infantile bed mode suitable to the habits of a baby in infancy, and a child seat mode suitable for the habits of a baby in childhood.
According to the aforementioned child-care instrument, it is possible to apply a bed mode or a seat mode most suitable for the baby on the basis of medical criteria for a baby in a neonatal period, infancy or childhood whose brain is in a developmental stage in particular, for protecting the brain, the neck and respiration of the baby in a proper state.
In the aforementioned aspect, the child-care instrument preferably has a protector for properly filling up a clearance defined between the aforementioned space and the baby by changing the mode in response to growth of the baby in a neonatal period or infancy in a state used in the aforementioned neonatal bed mode or the aforementioned infantile bed mode.
The aforementioned protector is integrally provided with a first head protector protecting the head of the baby from below, a second head protector protecting the head of the baby from the parietal side and the lateral surface sides, a first body protector supporting the body of the baby from below, and second body protectors, supporting the body of the baby from the lateral sides, provided in a pair on both sides of the first body protector.
More preferably, the child-care instrument is provided to be capable of coupling lower end portions of the second body protectors located on both sides and a lower end portion of the first body protector by bending the lower end portion of the first body protector upward.
Thus, when employing the protectors integrally provided to enclose the baby, it is possible to properly support the baby in response to its growth by displacing the position for supporting the baby.
More preferably, the child-care instrument further has a head pad for filling up a clearance between the first head protector and the head of the baby in order to protect the head of the baby.
Thus, it is possible to reliably protect the brain and the neck of the baby in a neonatal period, infancy or childhood whose brain is in a developmental stage.
More preferably, the aforementioned head pad has a sunshade for shielding the baby against exposure to light. Thus, it is possible to protect a baby in a neonatal period particularly sensitive to photic stimulation in a proper state.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned head pad coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the child-care instrument further comprises a lumbar pad detachably provided inside the aforementioned second body protectors for covering the lumbar region of the baby. Thus, it is possible to protect the baby whose lumbar region is in a developmental stage in a proper state.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned lumbar pad coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the child-care instrument further comprises a leg cover detachably provide on the protector for covering a portion close to the legs of the baby from above. Thus, it is possible to prevent the baby from chilling against cold air from an air conditioner, for example.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned leg cover coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the child-care instrument further comprises a pair of body covers provided on both sides of the body of the baby for covering the body from above. Thus, the baby can be wrapped and put at ease. Further, it is possible to prevent the baby from chilling against cold air from an air conditioner, for example.
More preferably, the child-care instrument further has a fixing device for opening the aforementioned pair of body covers outward and temporarily fixing the pair of body covers in the open states. Thus, when employing this child-care instrument as a juvenile safety car seat, it is possible to hold a safety belt provided on the juvenile safety car seat on both sides with the body covers, whereby the baby can be smoothly put on/out of the juvenile safety car seat with no hindrance by the safety belt.
More preferably, at least regions of the aforementioned pair of body covers coming into contact with the baby are prepared from a material feeding approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned protector coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
A bed for a neonate according to a further aspect of the present invention, having a support space suitable to the habitus of a baby in a neonatal period, has a protector for properly filling up a clearance defined between the aforementioned support space and the baby.
According to the aforementioned bed for a newborn, it is possible to apply a bed mode most suitable for a baby in a neonatal period on the basis of medical criteria for a baby in a neonatal period whose brain is in a developmental stage in particular, for protecting the brain, the neck and respiration of the newborn baby.
Preferably, the aforementioned bed for a neonate further has a head pad for filling up a clearance between the bed and the head of the baby in order to protect the head of the baby in a neonatal period.
Thus, it is possible to protect the head of the baby in a neonatal period by a double structure of at least the protector and the head pad, and the brain and the neck of the baby in a neonatal period whose brain is in a developmental stage can be protected in a proper state.
More preferably, the aforementioned head pad has a sunshade for shielding the baby against exposure to light. Thus, it is possible to protect the baby in a neonatal period particularly sensitive to photic stimulation in a proper state.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned head pad coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the bed for a neonate has a sunshade for shielding the baby against exposure to light. Thus, it is possible to protect the baby in a neonatal period particularly sensitive to photic stimulation in a proper state.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned protector coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the bed for a neonate further comprises a lumbar pad for filling up a clearance between the aforementioned bed for a neonate and the lumbar region of the baby. Thus, it is possible to protect the baby whose lumbar region is in a developmental stage in a proper state.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned lumbar pad coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the bed for a neonate further comprises a leg cover for covering a portion close to the legs of the baby from above. Thus, it is possible to protect the baby against a cold air chilling effect from an air conditioner, for example.
More preferably, at least a region of the aforementioned leg cover coming into contact with the baby is prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
More preferably, the bed for a neonate further comprises a pair of body covers provided on both sides of the body of the baby for covering the body from above. Thus, the baby can be wrapped and put at ease. Further, it is possible to protect the baby against a cold air chilling effect from an air conditioner, for example.
More preferably, at least regions of the aforementioned pair of body covers coming into contact with the baby are prepared from a material feeling approximate to the mother""s breast. Thus, the baby can be put at ease.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.